russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Website of the Kapinoy network
Home Top 1 :About Us :Regional TV :Promos :Message Board :Guestbook :What's New? :Watch :Photos :Programs :Schedule :Artists :Radio :Our Sponsors :Jobs@IBC :E-Mail Us :Mobile :IBC Kids :IBC News :IBC Interactive :Kapinoy Talent Center :Kiddie TV :Toon TV :K-Pop Radio :93.5 Romance FM :DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 :iDMZ Top 2 :(Show 10) :PBA :NBA :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :Don't Forget the Lyrics! :The Million Second Quiz :Born to be a Superstar :Before I Fall in Love :Noli Me Tangere :Carita de Angel :Janella in Wonderland :Your Heart, My Love :Ghost Buster :13 Original Movie :Shake, Rattle and Roll :Sandy's Romance :Happy TODAS :More/'Less' :(Show 20) :Express Balita :Ronda Trese :Linawin Natin :Bitag :Report Kay Boss! :Snooky :Good Take :Forum ni Randy :Global Mission :Chinatown TV :(Show 30) :Sesame Street :Barney & Friends :Showbiz Star :KapinoyLand :DMZ-TV :Lunch Break :Whattaboys :Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya :It's Partytime :Show (40) :Cyborg Kurochan :Kirarin :Kuruko's Basketball :Grossology :Sic O'Clock News Naman :Winx Club :Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :Kamen Rider Fourze :Sofia the First :My Friends Tiger & Pooh :Lilo & Stitch :Phineas and Ferb :(Show 50) :Nine Time Travels :La Madrastra :My Love Patzzi :Kapinoy Cinema :Viva Box Office :Sunday Sinemaks 'Featured Videos (top 1)' :More Videos :PBA and NBA Teaser :Express Balita Teaser :KapinoyLand Kiddie Lunch Promo :Happy Fathers Day 'Schedule (top 2)' :Mon :Tue :Wed :Thurs :Fri :Sat :Sun :full schedule 'What's New on IBC (top 3)' :More News 'IBC News (top 4)' :go to IBC News :National :World :Politics :Sci-Tech :Lifestyle :Opinion :Weather :Business :Sports :Entertainment :Books :Travel :Health 'Community (top 5-1)' :We like to hear you. Visit the Kapinoy Forums and post comments about your favorite Kapinoy shows! 'What's New on iDMZ (top 5-2)' :Music :Contest :Top Hits :1. Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen :2. Clarity - Zedd feat. Foxes :3. Suit and Tie - Justin Timberlake feat. Jay-Z :4. 22 - Taylor Swift :5. Gentlemen - PSY :6. Heart Attack - Demi Lovato :7. Stay - Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko :8. The Way - Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller :9. Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo :10. Fine China - Chris Brown 'Mobile (top 6)' :Subscribe to KAPINOYLAND to 8888 from Globe postpaid and prepaid to get a call on your mobile cellphone every day with IBC-13's children's television program. 'Radio (top 7)' :Listen Live to 93.5 Romance FM :Listen Live to DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 :Listen Live to iDMZ 'IBC Affiliates (top 8)' :IBC News Network (INN) :The world's UHF news and public affairs, public service, business and sports channel on free TV! :IBC Licensing :The licensing and merchandising arm of IBC :Global IBC :The digital tambayan of the global Kapinoy! :Danze TV :The newest cable music channel of danze music. :Kiddie TV :The newest cable children's TV channel for kids! :Toon TV :The cable animation cartoon channel for kids! :Kapinoy Talent Center :Get to know the talented Kapinoy artists that are part of the Kapinoy Talent Cewnter family! © 2013 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation All Rights Reserved About Us The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) is a Philippine mass media conglomerate network. Its main studios, dish satellite, office and headuarters is at the building of IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon Ciy, Philippines with its transmitter tower located at Coca Cola plant in Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. As we continuously commit to the highest standards of performance and quality and deliver unrelenting service to Filipinos worldwide, we are opening our door to dynamic, competent, goal and results-oriented individuals looking for career growth and personal advancement like you sustained its stronghold through continuous leverage on its unparalleled ability of providing high-quality and multi-genre content to its audience. Telephone Numbers: (02) 435-3784 and (02) 433-5538 loc. 208 Since its establishment on 1960, known as the government-sequestered radio and television network in the Philippines continuously commit to the highest standards of performance and quality and deliver unrelenting service to Filipinos worldwide, the country and the Asia in partnership with Viva Entertainment, IBC-13 is now unveils a new blazes of the trail in Philippine television broadcast offers their programming innovations by producing high-quality news and current affairs, sports and entertainment programs that will offering a multi-platform approach in reaching Filipinos across the country and around the world in the broadcasting industry. The Kapinoy Network's undisputed #3 television network in the country, the Philippines and in the Asia for its new tagline and corporate slogan Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino. The Kapinoy station: IBC, Global IBC, IBC News Network (INN), 93.5 Romance FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ. By constantly innovating its programs, IBC-13 has set trends in the broadcast industry -- viewers can participate in polls, interact with other viewers on-air, and send feedback through text messaging in several Kapinoy programs as it diversified into media businesses in movie making, sets and props construction, music and video recording, new media, post production services and marketing. As it faces the challenges of the future, IBC strengthens itsalliance with its six wholly-owned subsidiaries, strategically positioningitself in key areas: film, radio, post-production, corporate video productions, marketing and sales, music recording,licensing and merchaidising, print media and publishing, new media interactive, modille and telephone, and props andprosthetics. And in the coming years, The Kapinoy Network will continue to revolutionize the broadcast industry by reinventing the way local shows are made and news isdelivered using the latest in technology. Produces and broadcasts radio programs across the Philippines on its wholly-owned operating network of the flagship radio stations DZTV Radyo Budyong on the AM band and iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! on the FM band. The Kapinoy Network sets the TV investments, mindful of its role in supporting the Philippine broadcast industry, began the operations of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1396, an AM news and public service broadcasting provided metropolitan and regional news to key areas of the country; iDMZ, the Philippines’ premier dance music music station geared towards the uplifting of mixed of pop, dance music, urban, hip-hop, R&B and remixed music and the encouraging of Filipino talents in the music industry. Strategically partnered with its TV arm, iDMZ has a very broadcast capacity and the #1 dance mix FM radio station in the country. We believe that our people determine the success of our company. We hire and retain the best and invest in the development of our Administrative Services and Human Resources. Here at IBC-13, everyone is encouraged to discover their potential and be the best they can be plays a crucial and critical role in the trailblazing digital convergence merging all multimedia platforms for all Filipinos worldwide. With MediaQuest fueling IBC’s massive programming, talent, financial, and infrastructural expansions, the TV network has become an engaging choice for its innovative and creative programming that continues to solidify its position as a major player and strong competitor for the top ranks of Philippine television. introduces a fresh wave of healthy competition that aims to enlarge the industry’s overall impact and audience reach. Gearing up for an all-digital, tape-less workflow and High Definition transmission, IBC is ready to take the great leap of establishing itself as a new breed of hit-making Filipino multimedia channel and ushering the digital revolution in the local broadcasting landscape. Being a Kapinoy is about passion, dedication, hard work, loyalty, aspiring, children, stars and doing the best, achieving world class standards and service. Be part of the team as we continuously bring the broadcast industry to the forefront, breaking barriers, innovating and pioneering program formats, enriching the lives of millions of Filipinos here and abroad and building communities with a Filipino programs wherever they may be raising the standard of the broadcast industry and Philippine television entertainment industry. Reaches out to Filipinos across the globe through its international channels Global IBC and INN International, available via cable, direct-to-home and IPTV in the United States, Canada, 49 countries in Europe, 27 countries in the Middle East and Northern Africa, Hong Kong, Japan, Singapore, Australia, New Zealand, Guam, Saipan, Papua New Guinea and the British Indian Ocean Territory of Diego Garcia. As long as IBC-13, the major player remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact in Filipino viewers will regarded for their line-up of television revolutionary an new all-Filipino programming slate with more world-class established mass-based programs, bringing a multitude of Kapinoy programming from sports, entertainment and news and current affairs has played a major role in revolutionizing Philippine television by providing many of the most innovative, creative and trendsetting shows in the country. Its programs boast of the best artists of biggest, best, brightest stars and superstars in Philippine entertainment as well as the most respected personalities in the field of news and current affairs. The Kapinoy Network has gained local and international recognition for its innovative and quality entertainment, sportsand responsible news and current affairs programs. For its quality and balanced programming, IBC-13 has received the Best Station awards given by the country’s third leading award-giving bodies such as the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster sa Pilipinas (KBP) Golden Dove Awards, Philippine Movie Press Club (PMPC) Star Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, the Rotary Club of Manila, Gawad Tanglaw Awards and the USTV Students Choice Awards. A major stakeholder in the telecommunications arena and has invested in the Mabuhay Philippines Satellite Corporation (MPSC), operator of the country's first telecoms satellite. With its recent shift to the high-powered Agila II Mabuhay Satellite, IBC is now seen in 30 countries worldwide. Involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as in the production of television and radio programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. IBC produces a wide variety of engaging, world-class entertainment programs in multiple genres and balanced, credible news programs that are aired on free-to-air television and the sports programs of PBA and NBA games. Transforming lives by changing the media landscape is both IBC-13’s vision and passion. The key thrusts of our business strategy are: Anytime, anywhere, in any device or medium As our audiences demand greater control over how and when they will consume our content, we will ensure our continued relevance by distributing our content in the widest array of platforms that technology will allow. Our audiences will be able to reach us anytime at any place in any medium. Building on our core strength in content creation While everything around us changes – the technology, the production process, the medium used to access our content – our core ability to create quality content that touch, inspire and empower our viewers must remain constant. We will continue building on our core strength of content creation. Maintain a strong fiscal position and bring value to our stakeholders. We will derive the most synergies possible between our content and distribution business. We will consciously operate more efficiently and cost-effectively, as we deliver greater value to our audience, customer, clients, partners and shareholders. IBC-13 provides the cable TV and operates the country’s largest cable TV service provider. The company also owns the leading music production and distribution outfits in the country, It brings its content to worldwide audiences via cable, satellite, online and mobile. The company has interests in content development and production, cable and satellite television services, merchandising and licensing, mobile and online multimedia services, glossy magazine publishing, video and audio post production, and overseas services, all of which complement and enhance The Kapinoy Network’s strength in content production and distribution. Catch-up-catch up all thw time. Your favorite shows in watch them all hre on IBC Rewind. Aside from bringing the best in news and entertainment, IBC also manifests its social responsibility and commitment to public service through community projects and philanthropic activities that IBC Foundation. IBC - the most awarded network iin the Philippines, now a diversified company providing news, information, entertainment, sports and allied services. The Kapinoy Network is taking the lead in a number of strategic areas: cinema production, commercial post production, music recording, audio and video production, licensing and merchandising, marketing and sales of television programs, moile and telephone, new media, print media and publishing, and UHF broadcasting. Ventures, alliances, and investments continue to strengthen and expand a leading position in the industry. IBC’s top management team is comprised of Chairman Eric Canoy, President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Executive Vice President and Chief Operating Officer Lito Ocampo Cruz, Vice-Chairman Freddie M. Garcia, Deputy Managing Director and Head of Broadcast Operations Atty. Dan Albert De Padua, IBC Board of Directors Jaime Alanis, Diosdado Marasigan, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Jose Raphael Hernandez, Lauro Visconde and Alturo Alejandrino, Chief Financial Officer Dave Fugoso, Head of Channel 13 Rey Sanchez, IBC News and Current Affairs Head Maria Ressa, IBC Chief Entertainment Content Officer Laurenti Dyogi, Entertainment and Creative Services Head Jose Javier Reyes, The Administrative Services and Human Recourses Manager Koy Reboroso and Head of IBC Interactive, Sales & Marketing Arm of IBC Tessie Taylor. 'Sari-Sari Kapinoy' Welcome to IBC's One-Stop Shop Sary-Sary Kapinoy. As home to the country's most popular programs, celebrities and advocacies, IBC recognizing new business opportunities in licensing its television properties, established the IBC Licensing and Merchandising Division in 2012 realizes the strong affinity of these brands and franchises to its consumers. Even as the division began selecting which The Kapinoy Network properties to license out and developing artbanks and styleguides for them, several opportunities came up and were taken to acquire agency rights for foreign properties. Acquiring KapinoyLand, the licensing and merchandising division launched a full line of KapinoyLand merchandise in the country's largest chain of department stores, KapinoyLand ice cream products, hotdog and noodle premium promotion with McDonalds Happy Meal and McDonalds birthday party, a full publicity and advertising campaign on print and television kicked off by a gala premiere attended by popular television stars, as well as a TV dance contest in cooporation with the distributor of the album. The success of the KapinoyLand merchandising and licensing program, the management of IBC-13, the division into a separate and independent company. Aside from following the tradition of giving IBC subsidiaries stellar names, like IBC Animation, iDMZ, etc. Though that IBC Licensing and Merchandising aptly described the business in. Banking on the strength of IBC brands, the Licensing group has successfully launched many merchandising activities, tied to numerous IBC-13 brands, stars, programs, advocacies and foreign programs. These include a total of 50 unique product categories - which include, apparel, school and office supplies, toys, novelty items - made available in key retail outlets across the country. Partnerships with major retailers such as the SM Group, McDonalds, Goldilucks and Bench have provided IBC merchandise with nationwide distribution and permanent retail space. On its own, these IBC-13 mega-brands have built a strong following, high recognition and enormous marketing potential. By extending these mega-brands into licensed products and consumer goods that people directly purchase, IBC creates a tangible connection that lead to a deeper relationship with its consumers. Banking on the strength of IBC brands, the Licensing group has successfully launched many merchandising activities, tied to numerous IBC brands, stars, programs, advocacies and programs. These include a total of 40 unique product categories - which include, apparel, school and office supplies, toys, novelty items - made available in key retail outlets across the country. Partnerships with major retailers such as the SM Group and Penshoppe have provided IBC merchandise with nationwide distribution and permanent retail space. Today, IBC Licensing and Merchandising had the following departments to service clients' needs: Licensing, Premium Promotions, Creative, Advertising & Promotions, Product Sourcing, Export, Retail - the first store opened in 2013 and new business department Since acquired more than 10 international properties and is on the threshold of launching IBC-13's local proprties and opening additional Sary-Sary Kapinoy branches. Advertisers also realize the value brought in by IBC and its properties to their campaigns and most of the sought-after product endorsers are Kapinoy talents. Through licensing initiatives, IBC has pioneered and created numerous breakthroughs in creative advertising executions. These high-impact promotional campaigns with tie-ins to key IBC-13 properties have since gained momentum among local advertising activations. With all business indicators pointing to Asia as the newest and greatest consumer market in the world, licensing in the region promises phenomenal growth. The move towards globalization requires keen understanding and sensitivity to the different local markets. As more and more players join the parade and competition stiffens, the need to choose the right business partner or representative becomes all the more crucial. Sary-Sary Kapinoy presents itself as the best equipped group of professionals to service your licensing needs. :Sary-Sary Kapinoy is star-powered. We've got 53 years of top-rate news and entertainment on radio and television backing us up: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp., otherwise known as the Kapinoy Network. :Our competition edge is our ability to launch and sustain successful merchandising programs tbrough exciting events, promotional tie-ups and creative and effective media exposure. :All this is possible through the combined strengths of IBC-13's various divisions and subsidiaries working in synergy - Television Programming, Acquisitions, Production, Sales and Marketing, Legal, News & Current Affairs, The Kapinoy Talent Center, Creative Communications, IBC Records, IBC Animation, DZTV Radyo Budyong, iDMZ, cable channels and IBC International. :As Licensing Agent and Licensor, we know that the star attraction of any licensing programme is the property, so we accord each property with due care and attention. :We believe in singlemindedness and focus. We believe in themed merchandising as a sales and marketing strategy. When we launch merchandise, we launch the complete line of licensed products together in a themed environment. For KapinoyLand, for example, we launched the merchandise in KapinoyLand-tiques. :To maximize impact and ensure that the properly stays top-of-mind, we create high-visibility themed events - motorcades, stage shows, mall tours and store visits. Pooling our resources with those of our licensees and promotional partners, we orchestrate the introduction of the property and products to the market, the timing of image-enhancing activities and media exposure, and the release of new products. : We take care to give our clients best value for money, whether in terms of marketing support, media value or development of presentation materials. :We offer full service support - star treatment, if you will - to our clients. From the creation of media plans, layouts, development of graphics, product and premium designs to final artwork and product sourcing. :Aside from in-person visits we also offer workshops and meetings to help clients and suppliers have a better understanding of licensing issues and concerns, inform and consult with them on our plans and to help keep them abreast with developments in the licensing industry. :Sary-Sary Kapinoy's management all have extensive retail experience. Having worked in and with the country's leading and most prestigious malls and store chains in various fields such as brand management, product planning, development and sourcing, licensing and merchandising, wholesale, distribution, leasing, events, visual merchandising, advertising and sales promotion, exhibits, public relations and corporate communications, we know how best to deliver retailers' requirements, have maintained good relations with retail contacts and are in close touch with market trends, wants and needs. :Thorough study, analysis and planning go into every licensing programme to ensure the property's appeal, integrity and longevity. We make sure everything we do for the property, from positioning to promotions, enhances its image - its star and superstar quality. :With the support of IBC-13's Research and Information Technology divisions, we have at our disposal qualitative and quantitative information that is relevant and always fresh. This enables us to constantly evaluate our campaigns and strategies, the performance of our products, changing market tastes and our competition. :With IBC-13's radio and television (free TV, UHF and cable) network as well as our formidable contacts in the print medium, we have the wherewithal and credibility to give our properties, products and activities optimum exposure. Together with Television Sales and Marketing, we create attractive packages for promotional partners who wish to strengthen the association between their brand name and our properties through commercial spot placements and sponsorship of special shows or segments. Licensing for cartoon characters on T-shirts.Famous stars and superstars - real people, fictional characters, brand names, famous icons, prestigious institutions - applied on other items of apparel, on food and beverages, on packaging, toys, bags, school items, store fronts and displays - the possibilities are exciting and endless. :Marketing books describe licensing as organizations or commodities capitalizing on one another's names and strengths in different industries to gain standing and leverage in their own market best. :KapinoyLand, the more prominent IBC brands, went beyond the children's television screen. Kids proudly wore outerwear, sleepwear and slippers featuring their favorite KapinoyLand characters, and brought to school their bags, pens and notebooks. Fans and loyal followers of these child-oriented programs enjoyed playing with KapinoyLand themed board games and activity books, role-playing toys and action figures. Realizing the value of these IBC brands, Goldilock's, one of the largest bakeshops in the country, introduced KapinoyLand licensed celebration cakes for children's parties, birthdays and other occasions. Instant noodle brand Nissin and Lucky Me, launched a campaign with KapinoyLand as their anchor for commercial spots, product packaging and promotional merchandise. :The fast food chain McDonalds Philippines through Happy Meal launched a campain with KapinoyLand for toys and dolls in commercial spots, product packaging and promotional merchandise. The wizards of Sary-Sary Kapinoy: :Marilu M. Corpus :Managing Director :Rowena Binuya :Licensig Manager :Peewee Roldan :Creative Manager :Yvette Sevilla :Retail Manager :Maribel Araneta :Premium Promotions and Corporate Gifts Manager Definitions :1. The distinguished, important and glamorous celebrity, often from the entertainment world. :2. Star quality, star treatment and superstars. :3. The Kapinoy Network, a familiar name for Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp., voted Asia's most admired media company by Asian Business Magazine through the years. :1. The art that invokes powers to influence events. :2. Magical adj. unaccountably enchanting, appealing, alluring and captivating :3. Like magic. very quickly. :The use of intellectual property licensing and marketing savy to intest a commodity with poersonality, greater impact and appeal, creating demand and enhanced profitability for the commodity. :Sary-Sary Kapinoy, 100% IBC-13 subsidiary in the business of synergistic marketing services. 'Would you like to:' :The first and only entertainment store in the country with a wide selection of IBC-13 merchandise inspired by its station identity, and popular and top-rated programs Sandy's Romance, Goin' Bukol Pwede, Lunch Break, TODAS Kids, Happy TODAS, Whattaboys, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, It's Partytime, PBA and NBA basketball, KapinoyLand and Born to be a Superstar as well as its FM radio station iFMZ. :Licensor, Licensee, Manufacturer, Advertising and Promotions Manager, Advertiser, Director of Sales/Marketing, Retailer, Merchandiser and Buyer, find out in Sary-Sary Kapinoy. can do for your business. :A licensing and marketing wizards. Discover entertainment properties: today's hottest properties on Philippine television and some of the world's best loved licensed characters. :Wear the official t-shirts of your favorite TV shows :Listen to your favorite singers :Watch your favorite stars and dance to your favorite tunes :Available are T-shirts, caps, jackets, mugs, watches, colognes, pens, stationaries and huggable teddybears. We also have CD's and cassettes from IBC Records, tapes of KapinoyLand and a collection of watches, keychains, caps, T-shirts and jackets. Choose Now! :DVDs :KapinoyLand :T-shirts :PBA :NBA :Happy TODAS :Winx Club :Sandy's Romance :Janella in Wonderland :Your Heart, My Love :KapinoyLand :Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya :Carita de Angel :CDs :Safe in The Arms of Love: The Official Soundtrack Visit the following outlets at: :SM Megamall (Ground Level, Bldg. A) :SM Southmall (Ground Level) :Glorietta (Studio 2, Ground Level) :IBC Cafeteria (Broadcast City) Properties :KapinoyLand :My Friends Tiger & Pooh :Winx Club :Cyborg Kurochan :Kirarin :Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :Phinas and Ferb :iDMZ Ssyaw Pinoy! :Born to be a Superstar :TODAS Kids :Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya :Sandy's Romance :Carita de Angel :Janella in Wonderland :Whattaboys :Happy TODAS Regional TV IBC: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation TV Signal Coverage In the Philippines, reaching more Filipinos with more stations than anu other network. LUZON :Channel 13 Mega Manila :Nationwide :Channel 13 Laoag :Ilocos Region :Channel 13 Baguio :Northern Luzon Region :Channel 6 Mt. Amuyao, Mt. Province :Northern Luzon Region :Channel 8 Dagupan :North Central Luzon :Channel 5 :Tuguegarao :Channel 12 Cabanatuan :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 7 Baler, Aurora :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 12 :Iba, Zambales :Channel 11 Tarlac :North Central Luzon Region :Channel 10 :Meycauayan :Channel 13 :Lucena :Channel 12 :Santiago, Isabela :Channel 13 Puerto Princesa :Palawan Region :Channel 13 Naga :Bicol Region :Channel 7 Daet, Camarines Norte :Bicol Region :Channel 7 Legaspi :Bicol Region :Channel 2 Sorsogon :Bicol Region VISAYAS :Channel 2 Roxas :Panay Region :Channel 12 Iloilo :Panay Region :Channel 12 Bacolod :Negros Region :Channel 5 Binalbagan, Negros Occidental :Negros Region :Channel 13 Guijhulngan, Negros Oriental :Negros Region :Channel 12 Cebu :Central Visayas Region :Channel 2 Dmaguete :Central Visayas Region :Channel 12 Tacloban :Tacloban Region :Channel 7 Basey, Samar :Eastern Visayas Region MINDANAO :Channel 13 Zamboanga :Chavacano Region :Channel 9 Dipolog :Northwestern Mindanao Region :Channel 10 Cagayan de Oro :Northern Mindanao Area :Channel 13 Davao :Southern Mindanao Region :Channel 10 General Santos :Socsksargen Region :Channel 5 Butuan :Caraga Region :Channel 2 Cotabato :Central Mindanao Region :Channel 12 Koronadal :Socsksargen Region :Channel 8 Surigao :Caraga Region :Channel 13 Pagadian :Northwestern Mindanao Region :Channel 13 Ozamis :Northern Mindanao Area :Channel 10 Tandag, Surigao del Sur :Caraga Region Kapinoy Talent Center The new fresh faces of fame with Kapinoy Talent Center come face with the next generation superstars. Kapinoy Talent Center presenting 15 of the most promising, most talented of today's young generation. In the tradition of discovering a new breed of superstars, Kapinoy Talent Center presents the freshest batch of discoveries. The new faces, sons and daughters of showbiz royalties and former child wonders are the new crop of Kapinoy Cinema artists who are ready to prove that they have what it takes to succeed in the world of show business. Their looks and outstanding talent are sure to impress every Kapinoy fanatic as they will conquer the airwaves, movies and television. A first time of The Kapinoy Network's exclusive batch of fresh talents each with a personality all his/her own all poised for stardom. :Mario Maurer :Erich Gonzales :Marlo Mortel :Janella Salvador :Khalil Ramos :Sue Ramirez :Jake Cuenca :Nicole Andersson :Dingdong Dantes :Sofia Andres :AJ Muhlach :Bianca Casado :Josh Padilla :Coleen Garcia :Nel Gomez :Robi Domingo :Aki Torio :Janine Tugonon :Martin Velayo :Jenine Desiderio :Miel Cuneta :Bimby Yap, Jr. :Mutya Orquia :Joanna Morales :Lucas Zamora :Andrei Felix :Cacai Bautista :Nathan Barrera :Juan Carlos Urquico :Juan Miguel Urquico :RJ Jimenez :Fretzie Bercede :Ella Cruz :Francis Magundayao :Miguel Aguila :Freddie Gutierrez :Jai & Joj Agpangan :Marga Joson :Brian Ciceron :Anne Discher :Donjeff Tejada :Sophia Tolentino :Deither Gaviola :Janeena Chan :Dino Imperial :Neil Coleta :Tricia Santos :Jorros Gamboa Location :IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :Tel. No. 613-7526 local 113/413-3939 fax/ 713-5512 Programs 'Primetime on IBC' :Sunday Sinemaks :Sundays 10:30pm - 12:30am :For the home-popped popcorn as IBC lines-up the hit action-packed Viva blockbuster movie Sunday Sinemaks featuring homegrown action blockbusters of FPJ, Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Cesar Montano, Ronnie Ricketts and many others. :Janella in Wonderland :Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 7:30pm - 8:00pm :She's a teen star princess Janella Salvador plays the role character as ordinary girl Janella Bernardo for the newest sought-after mermaid tale fantaserye. :Your Heart, My Love :Monday to Friday 9:30pm - 10:00pm :The romantic phenomenal teleserye on primetime TV, top-bills by the queen of Philippine soap opera Claurine Barretto, primetime king Dingdong Dantes and the box-office action star Raymart Santiago in the lead of love team role in the world, with Ronnie Ricketts, Cherry Pie Picache, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada and Ian Veneracion directed by Wenn V. Deramas. :NBA :Saturday 9:45am - 12:00nn :The NBA is international basketball, live games, playoffs, behind-the-scenes access, high-definition game broadcasts, new original programming and enough highlights and news to quench even the most avid fan's hoops thirst! Absolute, top-notch basketball at it's finest! :PBA :Wednesday and Friday 4:30pm - 9:30pm / Saturday 2:30pm - 4:30pm / Sunday 3:00pm - 7:00pm :Founded in 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the Asia's first professional basketball league. Now on its 38th year anniversary under Viva Sports, the NBA and PBA’s television partner, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people expect the Kapinoy Network to bring this long-running and beloved national pastime to even greater heights! :Cyborg Kurochan :Monday to Friday 10:00am - 10:30am :Kurochan is a supercat who is dedicated to saving the world from evil ses high-tech gadgetry to fight the evil Dr. Go, who wants to take over the world, topped Japanese TV ratings when it premiered in 1999. :Kirarin :Thursday and Friday 9:00am - 09:30am :The anime girl adventure continues as IBC proudly presents the new cutest girls of Japan Animation, Kirarin is a cute 14-year-old girl who strives to be an idol. :Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis :Saturday 10:00pm - 10:45pm :Starring the comedy-starrer are today's top stars Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa and Richard Yap as Sir Chief on the sitcom on primetime TV in the family-romance comedy sitcom. :The Million Second Quiz :Sunday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Robi Domingo for the primetime game show to win P1 million pesos. :DMZ-TV :The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen as IBC's entry into the entertainment genre, this programming block features more homegrown programs packed with superstar power and their sterling performances. Add spice to life, step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music, the first ever dance music habit into their high-quality entertainment with the #1 danze mix FM radio iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!. A dance variety show hosted by Miss Universe 2012 runner-up Janine Tugonon Neil Coleta, Jason Abalos and G-Force dancers, directed by Mark Reyes with viewers in partying, dance moves, R&B, disco, etcetera, new wave, hip-hop, K-POP moves, etc. :Saturday 11:45pm - 12:30am :Simulcast over radio iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :Saturday 6:15pm - 7:00pm :Join actor Christopher de Leon host a phenomenal game show with the prize of P2 million pesos. :Happy TODAS :Saturday 10:45pm - 11:45pm :Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Gee-Ann Abrahan, MM and MJ Magno, Nicole Andersson, Joross Gamboa, Sue Ramirez, James Reid, Coleen Garcia, Neil Coleta and Tricia Santos are the star-studded new revival of a comedy gag show Happy TODAS with new sketches, pop culture, segments and spoofs that surely Saturday nights as stars of gag performers aims to entertain and make people laugh featuring Kapinoy stars. :Born to be a Superstar :Saturday 9:00pm - 1:00pm / Sunday 8:30pm - 9:45pm :Hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Marvin Ong and Khalil Ramos for the popular reality singing search show contest for the rising superstars like aspiring young singer of the singing superstar fans with official 4 judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado. 'Kapinoy shows TV Highlights' IBC Programming :KapinoyLand :Monday to Friday 11:00am - 11:30am :Singing and dancing with your favorite characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascots with his Baby Kapinoy for a original Philippine flagship children's television program for kids everyday with fun and games. :Express Balita :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:30pm :Simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations nationwide :Catch the hot and timely issue and latest news with Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna, Anthony Pangilinan and Henry Omaga-Diaz airing every weeknights on IBC. :Ronda Trese :Monday to Friday 11:30pm - 12:00mn :A comprehensive 24-hour survillance in new reports on Ronda Trese with Tony Velasquez and Czarinah Lusuegro airing every weeknights on IBC. :Linawin Natin :Monday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Hosted by Jarius Bondoc contiunue to focuses on the issues and programs on the government. :Snooky :Tuesday 12:00mn - 12:45am :Snooky Serna hosting a public service program Snooky. :Lunch Break :Monday to Friday 12:30pm - 2:00pm / Saturday 12:00nn - 2:45pm :Join the noontime TV family in a noontime variety show with the gang on Philippine TV Lunch Break with the hosts are Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, TJ Trinidad, Bobby Yan, Nicole Andersson, Enrique Gil, Pat Natividad, Smokey Manaloto, Carlos Agassi, Nadia Montenegro, the Whattaboys (AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio), Manilyn Reynes and Alfred Vargas. 'Program Guide' ''IBC-13 Program Schedule '''News' :Happy Morning Yehey :Express Balita :Ronda Trese :IBC Headliners :Express Balita Weekend Current Affairs :Linawin Natin :Snooky :Forum ni Randy :Operation Lingkod Bayan :Global Mission :Good Take :Report Kay Boss :Makabayang Duktor :Bitag Dramas :Save the Last Dance for Me :Before I Fall in Love :Carita de Angel :Janella in Wonderland :Your Heart, My Love :Crazy Little Thing Called Love :Ghost Busters :13 Original Movie :I Will Be Here :Shake, Rattle and Roll :Once Upon a Time :Sandy's Romance Comedies :TODAS Kids :Sic O'Clock News Naman :Whattaboys :Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya :Happy TODAS Musical/Variety shows :Lunch Break :DMZ-TV :It's Partytime Magazine/Talk Shows :Joey & Teysi :Noel @ Late Night :CelebrityDATcom :Showbiz Star :Last Fool Show Game shows :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :Don't Forget the Lyrics! :The Million Second Quiz Reality shows :Born to be a Superstar Movie Blocks/Specials :Kapinoy Cinema :Viva Box Office :Sunday Sinemaks :Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards Edutainment :Chinatown TV :Cooltura :Hapi Kung Healthy :Kusinahan Educational :KapinoyLand :Science Kwela :Art Craft :Learn with Engish :Pamana :Bayaning Bayani :Math Makulay Telenovelas :La Madrastra Asianovelas :Nine Time Travels :Glory Jane Animes and Tokusatsu :Super Pig Kirarin :Kamen Rider Fourze :Cyborg Kurochan :Time Quest Kids :Barney & Friends :Grossology :My Friends Tiger & Pooh :Lilo & Stitch :Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :Winx Club :Phineas and Ferb Sports :PBA :NBA Radio IBC is pursuing the most ambitious radio expansion in Philippine broadcasting. Bringing IBC's award-winning radio programs to audiences throughout the archipelago. '93.5 Romance FM' The Mega Manila's most-romantic love songs on the FM band is called 93.5 Romance FM with official website for live audio-video streaming at RomanceFM.ph. A main format of the station's all easy-listening love songs, Romance FM is another first FM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation with the transmitter power of 30-kilowatts. The station is playing all easy-listening love songs, manned by all-female jocks (fewer male jocks are also added). Romance FM in the same stable with IBC Records and its mini labels associated with love songs and mellow music while selected tracks from a wide music genre from love songs, lite rock, pop, dance, classic hits, OPM, novelty and R&B playing mainstream pop and OPM music to give every Filipino a taste of music programming in the radio transmitter tower in Quezon City under control of the radio, a high-tech radio station and a microphone that will cover the voice as a radio broadcasting station. discovered the FM band. Offering music tailored to satisfy varied tastes with greater clarity, on full stereo sound. among the first to invade the airwaves with a delightful mix of Top 40 hits, standards and cutting edge music that's always easy on the ear. That month also signaled the station's first nationwide reach when 92.7 MHz Iloilo, 94.5 MHz Cebu and 95.3 MHz Davao simulcasted its signals, ensuring travelers from Manila, uninterrupted listening of its programs set up in key cities across the Philippines. Big Daddy Jake, the station manager of Romance FM. Globl IBC (IBC's cable international arm) provides a dedicated channel to Romance FM that we incorporate certain segments that have special appeal to listeners. At the same time, OPM songs are also played on DWRM at the time. This was IBC's first venture into class A-B-C market for the lite music and less talk playing love song, lite rock and acoustic songs, will making them also the number one station. The new roster of Romance FM celebrity love DJs are Cherie Gil, Cherry Pie Picache, Dina Bonnevie, John Regala, Celeste Legaspi and Cogie Domingo. This year, the KBP survey ranked the station as number 1 in its overall category (both FM and AM) of improved programming. More music mixed with high end hits and even from talents of IBC Records is the recording studio with the rival recording companies like Star Records and GMA Records. PROGRAMMING :Morning Romance :Monday-Friday 6:00am - 9:00am :Hosted by Cherie Gil wakes us up mornings on the radio like your morning call for facts and informtion. :Remember Yesterday :Monday-Saturday 9:00am - 12:00nn :Hosted by Cherry Pie Picache for all-requestered radio FM music arranged from currents to classics music in all genres: Foreign and Pinoy music via text, e-mail, phone, etc.. :Noon My Heart :Monday-Friday 12:00nn - 3:00pm :Hosted by John Regala the morning to noontime shift where listeners call and ask for requested songs. :Chartlist 30 :Saturday 12:00nn - 3:00pm :Hosted by John Regala, the week's top 30 chart hits countdown by artists based on the listener's requests and votes. :Radio by Request :Monday-Friday 3:00pm - 6:00pm :Hosted by Celeste Legaspi carries on the light and easy mood for the afternoon in the nostalgia. :Mr. Love :Monday-Friday 6:00pm - 9:00pm :Hosted by Cogie Domingo at the primetime drive time interesting with intelligent analysis with a celebrities and your favorite stars will take a center stage :Live on Stage :Saturday 3:00pm - 6:00pm :Hosted by Celeste Legaspi, live musical radio show featuring your favorite music performances by your favorite artists. :Dear Dina :Monday-Friday 9:00pm - 12:00mn :Hosted by Dina Bonnevie, the the well-loved FM radio love advice and counseling program for love radio brings in love songs to wind the day'' allows listeners to call and pour out troubles or just say hello with love songs, romantic slow, classic hits and mellow music via text, e-mail, phone, etc. :Mellow Rock Saturday'' :Hosted by Ian Veneracion, with country rock, pop rock, soft rock and alternative rock :Saturday 6:00pm - 9:00pm :Session Radio :Hosted by Louie Ocampo for a night filled with live singing and band on radio as the musical variety treat :Saturday 9:00pm - 12:00mn :Good Oldies :The good old day from the oldies music of 50's, 60's and 70's with Tonton Gutierrez that taking you back to the good old days :Saturday 6:00am - 9:00am and Sunday 8:00am - 1:00pm :Romantic Friday :Thursdays 12:00mn - Fridays 12:00mn :A classic Friday program playing 70's, 80's and 90's. :Sunday Disco Mornin' :Hosted by Jimmy Muna playing the best of disco music from the 70's and 80's :Sunday 6:00am - 8:00am :Pinoy Jukebox :Pinoy music from 70's, 80's and 90's hosted by Danielle Castaño :Sunday 1:00pm - 3:00pm :Dance Sunday :Hosted by DJ Marlon, playing the dance music from past and present for 6 hours for pop, hip-hop, disco, new wave and techno. :Sunday 3:00pm - 6:00pm :Pinoy Tugtugan :E-mail requests and dedications from Pinoys living abroad are entertained on the all-OPM Sunday show hosted by Cogie Domingo. :Saturday 6:00pm - 8:00pm :Easy Listen :DJ King Logan hosting the slow down music. :Sunday 8:00pm - 12:00mn :Pinoy OPM Jam :Everyday, every hour :The local Filipino artists of talent, the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits played every hour listen to our very own in the music closest to our hearts. :Romance News FM :Monday-Saturday 6:00am - 6:00pm :Keeping you in touch, the lastest in national, local, global, business, weather, sports and entertainment news, the top-of-the-hour news program featuring 2-minute update to giving inform. 'DZTV Radyo Budyong' The country's AM radio station band for news and public service in the Asia called DZTV Radyo Budyong 1986 which dubbed as the new tagline Ang Radyong Kapinoy ng Pilipino in the official website with the live audio-video streaming at RadyoBudyong.ph Since its reluanch last 1970s, the media milestone by introducing the first-every news and public service station on AM radio as DZTV Radyo Budyong, which makes its first full broadcast in Mega Manila and some parts of the new Radyo Budyong provincial radio stations in DYBQ 981 kHz in Iloilo, DYJJ 1296 kHz in Roxas, DYRG 1251 kHz in Kalibo, Aklan, DYBG 672 kHz in Cebu and DXML 1044 kHz in Davao. With this poineering news and public station on the AM band, the sequestered TV-radio network IBC further reaches to the growing audiences by revolutionizing public service and government beyong television that blends the seasoned and broadcast journalists from TV and radio. Driven by the encouraging public feedback on IBC and the innovations that we now have to offer trust and confidence given to us by our progressive viewing public. As DZTV Radyo Budyong with a world's partner of international American radio news network FOX News Radio regained its strength when it transmitter power of 50-kilowatts, its programming to be the newscast and public service programming on the government, considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. Also launched IBC OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government with Aaksyon ng Mundo immediately soared to the top of the ratings, when it create the DZTV Publikong Serbisyo Center, the first ever separate office excluively for the public service by the local AM radio station. The best in AM news, commentary, talk, entertainment music and public service features. Some of its news anchors are the broadcast icons like Anthony Pangilinan, Snoky Serna, Noli Eala, Alex Santos, Czarinah Lusuegro, Larry Ng, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, Jarius Bondoc, Chin-Chin Gutierrez, Lil Mateo, congressman Sonny Angara, Tony Velasquez, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Henry Omaga-Diaz and Jess Caduco regained its strength when its tower was erected, its programming computerized and several positive structural changes and corporate policies were introduced. Programs that tackle news and public affairs, news personalities and newsmakers, public service, entertainment, health, sports, finance, life and inspiration from the government of president Noynoy Aquino III. MONDAY-FRIDAY :04:00am - 05:00am Eala ng Bayan (Noli Eala) :05:00am - 06:00am Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Singko (Pia Castro and Merwin Llanza) :06:00am - 08:00am Ganda Morning (Henry Omaga-Diaz) :08:00am - 10:00am Linawin Natin sa Radyo (Jarius Bondoc) :10:00am - 11:00am Dear Snooky (Snooky Serna) :11:00am - 12:00pm Aaksyon ng Mundo (Tony Velasquez) :12:00pm - 12:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Jess Caduco and Jinky Baticados) :12:30pm - 02:00pm Respondeng Operasyon (Henry Omaga-Diaz) :02:00pm - 03:00pm Radyo Konsumer Korner (Dale de Vera) :03:00pm - 04:00pm May Business Ako (Chal Lontoc) :04:00pm - 04:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Kwatro (Lil Mateo) :04:30pm - 05:30pm Pulsong Kumusta (Cathy Eigenmann) :05:30pm - 06:30pm Lingkod Bayan (Tony Falcon) :06:30pm - 07:30pm Express Balita (hook-up with IBC) :07:30pm - 08:30pm SOS: Suhestyon, Opinyon at Solusyon (Alex Santos and Maria Ressa) :08:30pm - 09:00pm Celebrity Muna (Dolly Anne Carvajal) :09:00pm - 10:00pm Dear Boots Roa (Boots Anson-Roa) :10:00pm - 11:00pm Larr Ng Live! (Larry Ng) :11:00pm - 01:00am My Dr. Heart (Scotty Crawford) :01:00am - 04:00am Music SATURDAY :04:00am - 06:00am Music :06:00am - 08:00am Kalusugan Ako (Dr. Homer Lee Lim and Dr. Editha A. Tolentino) :08:00am - 09:30am Serbisyo Hotline (Cito Beltran and Grace Choa) :09:30am - 11:00am Legal Batas (Atty. Clare Castro) :11:00am - 12:00pm Pulis Kung Mabilis (Alan L.M. Purisima) :12:00pm - 12:30pm Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Dose (Jess Caduco) :12:30pm - 01:00pm Malacañang Press Conference :01:00pm - 02:30pm Sabado 80's (80's music) :02:30pm - 05:00pm Biga25 Jam (Jason on the Radio) (top 25 countdown) :05:00pm - 06:00pm Real Sports (Anthony Suntay) :06:00pm - 07:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend (Jing Castañeda) :07:00pm - 08:00pm Ora Lola Basyang (Luz Fernandez) :08:00pm - 10:00pm Bida sa Star (Smokey Manaloto) :10:00pm - 12:00mn Ikaw ang Bida (Bobby Yan) :12:00mn - 06:00am I Love You Romance SUNDAY :06:00am - 10:00am Sunday OPM Pinoy (OPM) :10:00am - 12:00pm Calvento Maaaksyon (Tony Calvento) :12:00pm - 05:00pm The Quiet Storm (Jun DJ) :05:00pm - 06:00pm Isyu ng Bayan (Sonny Angara) :06:00pm - 07:00pm Radyo Budyong Balita Weekend (Jing Castañeda) :07:00pm - 08:00pm Sagot Kita (Bebot Bello) :08:00pm - 10:00pm Tagumpay OFW (Jun Veneracion) :10:00pm - 04:00am I Love You Romance 'iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!' Move to the beat enjoy a dance music, headbang to the hit in audience, dance each day of the week. iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! has pop, dance, mixes, mobiles, hits, exclusives, classics, new wave, urban, OPM, rock, disco, R&B, hip-hop, K-Pop and many more! Your Mega Manila's #1 danze mix FM radio in the country and in the Asia to say Sayaw Pinoy! whose specialized programming listeners is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to Danze Music would conquer the radio airwaves, iDMZ's official website with the live video-audio streaming at 89DMZ.com, the first and only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes. To date, the station has had around 22,000 listeners from all over the globe are some of iDMZ’s original programs in the danze music fans having a hot and adult contemporary hit format from dance, hip-hop, urban and R&B music and the male and female sexiest jocks. They enjoy listening to the pop hits, are up-to-date in fashion, gadgets, pop culture, entertainment, food, and hot gimmick spots. They like spending the weekends with family and friends, checking out the latest mall sales, catching up on hit TV shows, watching the latest films, and going on out-of-town adventure trips. In school and the workplace, they are dedicated students and yuppies, making sure responsibilities are delivered well, while making sure that family time and recreationd. iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is the one and only FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), operating with a power of 25-kilowatts that is now on the danze mix radio of nationwide, playing the quthority in dance music that makes stands for the Danze Muzic Zone’s listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry’s best with a dance music, hip-hop, R&B and remixed music sound in an Asian market, indentifies the station with the highly influential and upsale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket, audience profile studies conducted by the leading advertising agencies high level of appreciation of Danze format had the largest chain of radio stations in the country, even above belonging to the A-B-C markets while iDMZ's listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry's best in full digital stereo. The continuity voice of iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is Erik Mana. Aside from creative programming and all-hit music, iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! stations also feature promos, games, premiere night tickets and prizes galore are actively involved in their respective local communities by sponsoring and initiating civic programs. Indeed, iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! remains in number 1 FM station in the Philippines and in the country as the mixed of pop, dance music, hip hop and R&B station has given radio listening a new high-definition, giving it the feel of a totally different danze music artist that iDMZ can provide recommends the latest versions of browsers for your gadgets: Opera, Google Chrome, Safari and Mozilla Firefox. In keeping with The Kapinoy Network's commitment to be of service, calling all members, non-members, DJs and addict fanatics of iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! who have possessing valuable things like: photos, dadges, stickers, posters, merchandise, T-shirts, musics, videos, etc. On their homes and offices, iDMZ maintains its position as the country's number 1 danze music FM radio station among the upscale market behind the FM radio stations are Mellow 947 and Magic 89.9 established itself as a popular trend-setting FM station in The Philippines with unique programs and segments. Provides the unadulterated dance music that caters to the entire age spectrum and became the tribute to the Philippine icon radio station like 89 DMZ, all parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (continuity voice-over, disc jockey, consultant with the voice-over announcer of the Kapinoy network IBC), events and on-air interactivities and promos as well as the magazine advertisement of the station which is the popular iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!. This TV ads just included the station's radio program schedules and the photos of their iDMZ DJs which included, The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), Nicole (Nicole Andersson), The Force (Neil Centeno), The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan), radio broadcaster Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao), The Sting (Terence Khan), Marc The Spark, Raya (Raya Mananquil), ZJ Ziggy, Arthur (Arthur Serzo). Kaye (Kaye Tan), The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) and Blare (Bernadette Camalig). Gary Caoili, the station manager and The King (King Dabaon), a program director of iDMZ to bring back the good old days of local air waves music. iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is the first and the only Filipino interactive website that offers non-stop dance music in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. This is a tribute to 89.1 DZMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after more than a decade of quench for dance music. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. The essence of iDMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae, R&B and slow jams. The is the spectrum of iDMZ, encompassing, such diverse musical styles such as Wave, Rock and Disco, the contemporary hits of our local artist in our OPM in-a-Raw. Tthe ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment and fleet-footed dancing with the country's current disco hit-whips in Metro Manila's all-hits, all-dance radio send your non-stop mix sets in MP3 format, 128kbps, 44.1kHz stereo. It's a discount card and a passport to iDMZ events and parties. With your support to fuel the same promotional machinery that has endeared IBC-13 to its mass-based audience, iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is sure to capture the upscale audience of A-B-C markets that playing a dance music, hip-hop, urban music, R&B and pop music on established FM radio station than any other station. An FM radio station of IBC that caters to an audience that loves to hear a lot of Dance Music, Hip-Hop, urban R&B, and special mixes. From old school music to the new tracks of today, iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is by the dance music zone on FM radio in the country, iDMZ has captured the attention and following of the upper and middle, sophisticated population of Metro Manila aged 15-35 years with ease. The one and only dance music station in the country as they claim iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!, IBC's FM station, now plays non-stop mix of dance songs, OPM in a row, remixed music and more dance songs as well as its pop, urban hip-hop and R&B music in the contemporary hit radio. Added new sort of attractions. like all-male DJ crew and spiced up with a sexy lady jocks with nice voices and party attitude like bringing back memories of the past because iDMZ's been a part of our parties. Through research and related activities, iDMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and with relevance to the market by sharing with them for the good things like Sayaw Pinoy! with listening app through an internet radio, available in Android and iOS. iDMZ highly recommends you to download the TuneIn Radio app which is available from app store (iOS App Store or Android Play Store). The iDMZ Android App was designed to provide listeners the ease of access to iDMZ website without the use of 3rd party Apps when using today’s modern and handy gadgets. As a regular Android App, iDMZ App can be installed by searching Google Play and download it directly to your registered tablets, smartphones, phablets and the like. Once downloaded, zoners can listen to iDMZ by simply clicking the iDMZ App icon on their gadgets. Listeners can enjoy the perks of the site just like when accessed through desktop PCs and laptops. They can also download iDMZ DJ drops, stingers, remixes, ringtones to make each one’s gadget “iDMZ-certified”. What makes this App more fun is that, listeners can access other social networking sites like Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and soundcloud without dropping out from iDMZ site. That means, checking on other site while having iDMZ on your background all in one app. Indeed, a state-of-the-art creation that iDMZ, among all other internet radio stations, can provide. ORIGINAL PROGRAMS (a new trend of iDMZ's original radio FM programs) :Wave 24 :Every Sunday, 24-hours of pure new wave music music from the 80's with The Unbeatable (6-10am and 2-6pm), Kaye (10am-2pm) and The Sting (6-10pm) for new wave hits. :Sundays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day. :Slow Jam :24-hours of cool relaxing down beat mix for advice and counseling with love songs, mellow, slow, urban and R&B hits plus iDMZ DJs. :Mondays, 6:00am - 6:00am, the following day :Be Heard! :Promoting professional and non-professional, the Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world. Be Heard! has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated flagship program with Arthur mixes from different DJs around the globe. :Fridays, 9:00pm - 10:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Rockin' Manila :3-hours of alternative rock music Rockin' Manila, devastating power earplug higher registers of hardcore rock, alternative rock, progressive rock, modern rock and soft rock for headbang in the loudest anthems from contemporary bands and legendary rock artists. Hosted by the one and only alternative rock music DJ The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) assaults your ears of headbang with the hardest and loudest alternative rock songs from the past and present while The Force (Neil Centeno) every night of Pinoy rock hits from Filipino rock bands with live band performances. :Saturdays, 6:00am - 9:00am with Pinoy rock music from 6:00pm - 9:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Saturday Clubbing :A non-stop 3-hour party clubbing music with your favorite in-house DJs, as The Destroyer and The Sting are your favorite disco hits of the 70's every Saturday morning, your favorite dance club tunes at chill, electric, underground, louge and house music mix at night in live clubbing experience. :Saturdays, 9:00am - 12:00nn (70's disco music) and 9:00pm - 11:45pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Back to the 80's :3-hour non-stop all hits from the 80's music with Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy hits the groove. :Saturdays, 12:00nn - 3:00pm and 12:00mn - 3:00am (Manila Time, Philippines) :90's Baddest :Giving you all the hits of the retro 90's music for 3 hours, with Georgina with the pop, hip-hop and dance music genre in a 90's popular throwback hits. :Saturdays, 3:00pm - 6:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) :Mobile Circuit :Back-to-back live disco-mixing via iDMZ's Mobile Circuit with more zing, zest and pizazz mobiles in the land. Discover the art of disco-mixing, discover a different kind of entertainment with DJ Ouch. :Tuesdays and Thursdays, 7:00pm - 10:00pm :Sayaw 10 :A daily tabulation countdown top 10 of most requested and played dance, hip hop and RnB songs in the tracks of metropolis with Raya, thippest jock talk on the coolest countdown of them all based on the listener's requests and votes over the hotline 632-9283/634-9283, the text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com :Tuesdays to Thursdays, 6:00pm - 7:00pm :The Quiet Storm :Hosted by Jun DJ, soulful slow jams and smooth jazz of contemporary R&B, soul, love songs and smooth jazz in a mellow and slow songs for a smooth R&B. :Friday, 9:00am - 12:00nn (Manila time, Philippines) :The Flow :Hosted by H-Town and DJ Buzz on the airwaves bringing you today's hottest hip-hop and R&B tracks and classic hits that represents Hip Hop & RnB in the local urban music. :Friday, 12:00nn - 3:00pm (Manila time, Philippines) :Urban Pinas Radio :3 hours of your OPM urban music with Nathan J for Pinoy hip-hop and R&B music. :Fridays, 3:00pm - 6:00pm (Manila time, Philippines) :Sayaw 20 :Hosted by Nicole, a weekly top 10 most requested hottest hits with your favorite music artist based on listener's requests and votes over hotline 632-9283/634-9283, the text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com :Fridays, 6:00pm - 8:00pm (Manila time, Philippines) SPECIAL PROGRAMS :Peewee in the Morning :The new Peewee in the Morning is here!. A radio broadcaster Peewee powers up your mornings with the burning, latest, hot, current events and timely news of the day in national, local, global, weather, sports and entertainment scene, and your favorite dance music hits with Slow Jam mixes during Tuesdays, with banter, trending topics, traffics and fun personalities as well as live guest performances with your favorite artist via text, e-mail, phone, etc. Listeners aiming for is to just be there for the listeners, to entertain, to give what is fun, talk with them and of course, play good danze music they can tune in with as they prepare for work and school of collage learn to danze, while having coffee and eating breakfast, while in the MRT and driving their car. :Tuesdays to Fridays, 6:00am - 9:00am :OPM in-a-Raw :Listen to our very own, the music closest to our Pinoy hearts. Everyday, the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits played every hour, because we believe in the Filipino talent. :Everyday, every hour :Ready Set Sayaw! :All your favorite dance all-requests music with Blare where listeners can request dance songs and greet on air and instantly get their requested song played the most-requested call-in radio show via text, e-mail, phone, etc. :Tuesdays to Thursdays, 9:00am - 12:00nn :School of DJ :Hosted by Julz as the first-ever student jock training program, a dance music radio with a school of university for the training young superstars of teen DJs (student jocks) in the airwaves of different high-school and college alumni have established successful careers as radio disc jockeys, voice artists and TV superstars training open to students in the collegiate level (more recently, to those currently enrolled in high school). :Tuesdays to Thursdays, 12:00mnn - 3:00pm :Sayawoke :A sing-along danze music variety show hits live on-air program at night that guarantees immense the participation from all-request FM listeners on stage. Participants can send in their own recording of your favorite hit songs topped with the live performances from your favorite music artist with DJ Alfie. :Tuesdays to Fridays at 10:00pm - 12:00mn :Road Traffic :The traffic update in cooperation with Trapik.com and MMDA in the traffic solution. Street by street, road by road, area by area, city by city, the most comprehensive, up-to-the-minute live traffic system on air. :Mondays to Friday, 6:45am to 9:45am and 4:40-7:40pm :The Word :Take a breather. Top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the latest national, local, global and entertainment scenes, The Word featuring the 2-minute update in the news program as Kaye. :Everyday from 6am to 6pm, every hour in the news capsule. :Megamix :Uninterruptable megamixes seven-days-a-week. Four to five hottest records mix for live by jock-on-board. :Everyday, every hour. :K-Pop N Go! :iDMZ introducing K-Pop N Go!, a newest Korean pop music on FM radio to bringing your pure non-stop entertainment in our K-Pop artist idol, K-Pop style! As the journey begins with Nicole. :Tuesday-Thursday 3:00pm - 6:00pm (Manila Time, Philippines) PROMOS iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! is a sister company of sequestered TV-radio stations IBC and Radyo Budyong. These three stations almost have the same events. The biggest prizes and the most fantastic surprises are all on us. From home appliances, motorbikes, gift certificates, premiere night tickets and so much more. No wonder that college co-eds, bagets on the streets, office yuppies, jeepneys drivers department store sales people, high school barkadas and housewives at home tune in to us. Just like any other station, iDMZ also has its movie premiere series called Sine Sayaw! for the advance screening in the movie premieres advance screening movie tickets for the movie shown on the photo on a contest. Plus, we will be giving away iDMZ car sticker or souvenir shirt for all featured DJs, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors which also feature promos, games, and prizes galore. iDMZ DJs :The Unbeatable (Andy Satillan) :DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) :Nathan J :The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) :Kaye (Kaye Tan) :The Force (Neil Centeno) :Raya (Raya Mananquil) :Jun DJ :The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) :Blare (Bernadette Camalig) :The Sting (Terence Khan) :Marc the Spark :Georgina (Georgina Wilson) :Arthur :Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao) :Julz (Julz Savard) :ZJ Ziggy :Nicole (Nicole Andersson) :DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) PERSONEL :Marcelle John Marcelino (H-Town) (Officer in Charge) :Marjorie Gonzales (Traffic Manager) :Zar Fernandes (IBC Sales and Marketing) :Marjorie Brual (Accounting) :Gerric Yoingco (Soudn Engineer) ENGINEERING DEPARTMENT :Bong Manalad (Chief Technician) :Romel Manigbas (Studio Tech.) :Reynold Yamat (Studio Tech.) :Bhon Decena (Studio Tech.) :Benjamin Valencia Jr. (Transmitter Tech.) :Joseph Marcelo (Transmitter Tech.) :Marlon Wilson Antonio (Transmitter Tech.) 'IBC Radio Regional' ROMANCE FM :DYRQ-FM 92.7 MHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYRM-FM 94.5 MHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DXRM-FM 95.3 MHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region BORACAY FM :DYBP-FM 103.8 MHz :Boracay Panay Region RADYO BUDYONG :Luzon :DWLW-AM 675 kHz Laoag :Ilocos Region :DWDC-AM 1017 kHz Dagupan :North Central Luzon Area :DWNW-AM 756 kHz Naga :Bicol Region :DWGW-AM 684 Legaspi :Bicol Region :Visayas :DYBQ-AM 981 kHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz Roxas :Panay Region :DYRG-AM 1251 kHz Kalibo, Aklan :Panay Region :DYBG-AM 672 kHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DYSJ-AM 1359 kHz Antique :San Jose de Buenavista :Mindanao :DZWG-AM 885 kHz Cagayan de Oro :Northern Mindanao Area :DXML-AM 1044 kHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region iDMZ :DYNZ-FM 89.2 MHz Iloilo :Panay Region :DYMZ-FM 89.8 MHz Cebu :Central Visayas Region :DXMZ-FM 89.3 MHz Davao :Southern Mindanao Region Music IBC Records, a music recording and record distribution company, is a wholly owned subsidiary of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. A major diversification move in the evolution of IBC from a broadcast media to a fully integrated entertainment company of the Kapinoy Nework leads the pack among record labels that produce music from the Philippines and distribute original Pilipino music worldwide. It was incorporated in 2013 and operating commercially of the same year. The company managed to set up what has become the largest provincial sales and distribution network in putting up their own record label in the tradition of Kapamilya Network’s Star Records and the Kapuso Network’s GMA Records. Our record as a leader in music from the Philippines has been phenomenal, including chartbusters from artists like Dingdong Avanzado, Miguel Aguila, Rachel Alejandro, Lani Misaluha, Erich Gonzales, Giu Comia, Manilyn Reynes, Abra, Jerome John Hughes, and many more. Our current roster of original Pilipino music available on CDs at retail stores worldwide as well as fast digital downloads on iTunes, Amazon, and ibcrecords.ph, among many others, includes Joey Albert, Louie Heredia, The Dawn, Jai & Joj Agpangan, RJ Jimenez and more. IBC Records’ core business in original Pilipino music includes producing, developing, and distributing audio and video content; music publishing; events production and music artists’ management. Although based in the Philippines, IBC Records and its artists are known globally especially by fans of music from the Philippines. Incorporated just a year ago, IBC Records today is aggressively building its pool of Filipino artists and musicians as well as its catalogue of the Original Pilipino Music (OPM). In 2013 through music production and distribution, IBC Records plans to produce at least more than 113 albums which will include OPM releases, non-exclusive catalogues, special compilations, soundtrack albums and educational albums. IBC Records also plans to diversify its produce line to includ Videoke, CD Graphics and MTV's on top of the regular cassette tapes and CDs in the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) of the market. Music recording production and distribution as it incorporates the music recording company IBC Records, which goes on producing the music albums of the network's artists like Dingdong Avanzado, Rachel Alejandro, Miguel Aguila, Lani Misalucha, Louie Heredia and The Dawn, and the soundtracks of the various Star Cinema movies Signing up big-name Filipino artists as well as discovering potential artists, especially from IBC-13 talent pools, will be a continuing activity. The vision of IBC Records is to grow into an internationally music recording and record distribution company. Moreover, IBC Records continuosly developed features more established artists catering to a larger segment of society, henceforth, improving the outfit's market profile. Albums by known international artists like Coco Lee, Bryan Adams, Carly Rae Jepsen, One Direction, Ariana Grande, Bon Jovi, Lifehouse, David Cook, Celine Dion, Boyzone, Kesha, Usher, NeYo, Rihanna, among others. IBC Records has a catalogue of high-value recordings that have been well-promoted on television, radio and other media, with a roster of stellar talents. IBC Creatives Group is part of the The Kapinoy Network, which owns and operates the flagship TV station IBC-13 and the main Global Filipino cable channel Global IBC and INN International. Under IBC Crestives is IBC Records and iDMZ FM Radio, all leading brands in the Philippines. In addition, IBC Creatives provides music production services to clients, supported by in-house and external recording studios and post-production facilities. IBC Records is the Philippines’ leading multi-platform recording company, which produces and promotes the musicof top Filipino artists. IBC Records’ products are often seen on top-rating television shows that are enjoyed worldwide by more than 100 million Filipinos. From the outset, IBC Records embarked on its own artist and repertoire development. By 2013, the company's artists roster had grown to some twenty local acts. Young as it is, the recording outfit has had a number of gold and multi-platinum albums to its credit: the debut albums of Rey Valera of Awit Mula sa Ating Puso, Dingdong Avanzado for Song for You, Rachel Alejandro for Nagmamanal, Rachel, the Filipino rock band The Dawn for Drawn, Joey Albert for Ms. Joey, Sofia Andres for Telling My Heart, Giu Comia for Giu Comia, Miguel Aguila for Kay Tagal, the star-studded Christmas album Pasko ng Pilipino, the soundtrack of Safe In The Arms Of Love and the latest album of Jerome John Hughes for May Gusto Po. As the company matures, and as its marketing and A and R teams gain experience, surely make it big as a recording company in the years ahead. Artists 'Talent List' *Robi Domingo *Gee-Ann Abrahan *Jake Cuenca *Giselle Sanchez *Miguel Aguila *Meg Imperial *Dingdong Dantes *Cristine Reyes *Cogie Domingo *Nadine Lustre *AJ Muhlach *Sofia Andres *Mario Maurer *Bianca Casado *Aki Torio *Janella Salvador *Marlo Mortel *Ashley Rivera as Petra Mahalimuyak *Nathan Barrera *Yam Concepcion *Lance Christopher *Janeena Chan *Dino Imperial *Giu Comia *Janine Tugonon *Carlos Agassi *Maxene Magalona *Juan Carlos Urquico *Juan Miguel Urquico *Andi Eigenmann *TJ Trinidad *Nicole Anderson *DJ Durano *Ella Cruz *John Wayne Sace *Xyriel Manabat *Gerald Pesingan *Say Alonzo *Anton Revilla *Joanna Morales *Lucas Zamora *Richard Yap *Joy Viado *Christopher de Leon *Anja Aguilar *Sam Concepcion *Freddie Webb *Tricia Santos *Ryan Agoncillo *Josh Padilla *Jodi Sta. Maria *Ronnie Ricketts *Joross Gamboa *Candy Pangilinan *Kiko Ramos *Mitch Valdez *Abby Bautista *Imee Hart *James Reid